


Ghost of Lust

by kingkjdragon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Body Modification, Corruption, Hypnosis, Lots of Cum, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Underaged Sex, restroom sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: A new specter sets his sights on corrupting Danny one night at a time





	1. Teasing Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my main server of discord if you are interested in pitching ideas or getting help writing your own fic https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB
> 
> Come to my rp server for plain old smutty fun https://discord.gg/T9stsak

Danny sighed as he slid his clothes off to climb into bed his lean body built from running and fighting Ghosts at the age of 14 was a sight to behold.

Unknown to Danny an invisible shadow was watching him, this shadow had glowing pink eyes and a single fang poking out of his mouth. 'He is perfect~'

Danny moved to the bed wearing only a Jock-strap that Tucker had given him as a gag gift, it was black with the Dp logo on the crotch.

'Oh now, this is even better!' The ghost thought as he licked his lips, eyes glowing he began to lure Danny into a deep sleep. "Sleep Danny boy~ sleep, fall into a deep sleep~"

Yawning Danny showed off his hairless pits to the room before he rubbed his eyes and crawled into bed Quickly falling asleep.

Appearing from the shadows was what could only be described as a very handsome male, he was taller than Danny, and was muscular like that of an Olympic runner, unlike regular ghost he had deeply tanned skin and shocking pick here, he wore nothing but a pair of tattered shorts showing off his muscular legs, a large bulge in his shorts, and waving behind him was what could be described as a spaded tail. "Such a handsome boy~"

Danny was so deep in his sleep he did not notice his Ghost sense go off even as his form shivered.

The ghost floated across the ground, using his powers to clear the blanket from the bed and let his hands wander down his body. "Such a perfect body~ hm you are going to be mine~"

In his Dreams, Danny had no idea what was occurring as he dreamt of being at school in his underwear making him blush at the eyes of his classmates judged him

"Such a wonderful dream." The Ghost said as he started to remove Danny's Jock-strap and licked his lips. "My my such a lovely cock~"

In Danny's dream, his male Classmates started teasing his body pinching his nipples and stroking his abs.

 

In real life the ghost had formed multiple hands made from his power, glowing pink hands pinched and pulled on his nipples, two more ran along his abs, another stroked his cock, and two of them were groping his ass.

Growing hard Danny's cock stood a nice 7 inches as he panted in his sleep.

"Such a slutty little body." He laughed caressing his bulge, as the hands around his cock stroked him while gripping his cock around the base.

Dash was teasing his cock in his dream making Danny let out little Mewls as Kwan held him firm.

"You like this don't you Fenton~" "Dash," Said as he slapped Danny's cock. "You little slut."

"Please" Danny moaned as another Jock tugged on his balls and Two nerds pulled on his nipples driving him insane.

"Too bad Fenton-slut your not getting anything else~" Dash or rather the Ghost said manipulating Danny's dream as his hands continued to toy with him.

Danny moaned and whimpered as he was held at the edge of his orgasm.

The hands around his nipples pinched harder and pulled even more. "He hehe~" he chuckled as he had his hands send a small spark of pink electricity through his nipples.

For hours Danny was teased in his dream by the images of his classmates

"You wanna cum slut?" The ghost asked having watched as Danny's cock turned a deep shade of red.

A sobbing moan of "Yes" was all Danny could choke out.

The ghost's eyes gleamed the hand around his cock moved away. "Then cum bitch."

As Danny orgasmed he shot up panting in bed alone his heart racing from the dream, he did not notice the changes to his wardrobe.

From the shadows the ghost watched licking his lips as he lifted up a small via with Danny's cum in it, tilting his head back he drank it and hummed. "Hm, bitter seems he needs a little more work~"

As Danny dressed he did not notice his shirt was shorter and would show off his stomach when his arms lifted while his pants cupped his round ass and crotch showing both off nicely.

"Danny?" Jazz called as she walked into his room and gaped at his clothes. "What on earth are you wearing?!"

"The same thing I wear Everyday" Danny replied before heading out to school not noticing the looks he attracted.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker called running over to him and came to a skidding halt. "Dude, what's up with the outfit change?"

"Jeez what is wrong this is the same thing I wear every day," Danny said before his Ghost sense went off and he went ghost to catch the box ghost.

"Beware!" The box ghost yelled scaring the few kids in the hallway. "For I the box ghost will strike fear into all your hearts!"

Danny floated behind the Ghost and pulled out the thermos and yelled "BEWARE"

The box ghost turned to attack only to be sucked into the container

Flying down to where Sam and Tucker where Danny saw them staring and asked "What now"

"Um you mean besides the fact that your clothes are different?" Sam asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay this is getting old my clothes are the same as always," Danny said looking down at his skin-tight suit that left nothing, not even his nipples to the imagination.

"Danny, she was talking about your regular clothes," Tucker said rubbing his neck

"I don't have time for you guys acting weird," Danny said flying off to school and going into the locker room to change back to human.

"well look who we found in the locker room," Dash said as he and Kwan walked out of the showers after a small practice.

Danny turned to hide his blush as he saw the naked jocks his pants growing tighter as his cock grew hard making his ass pull tighter and rounder.

Dash walked closer smirking as he pressed Danny against the locker. "Did you come in here to try and hide? or for something else~" he said pressing his knee against Danny's cock.

Danny blushed panting unaware of why Dash and Kwan were acting this way as his cock strained in his tight pants.

Unseen by Danny the same ghost had split into two and possed both Kwan and Dash. "Now then slut how about we have some fun~," He said as both walked forward and grabbed Danny's nipples through his shirt.

Danny moaned his cock leaking pre but unfortunately, the bell chose this moment to ring signaling Class was about to start.

The ghost cursed. "Seems we'll have to do this after school," Dash said. "And if you don't show up then we're gonna tell the entire school how much of a pervert you are."

Danny was red-faced the entire way to class where he was greeted by Mr. Lancer.

"Today we shall be discussing the life and death of William Shakespear." As lancer spoke the ghost was floating behind Danny, smirking as he summoned his hands and had them play with him.

Danny was tortured all through class having to hold in his moans and groans.

One hand slowly began to jerk him off, another play with his balls.

Mewls escaped the scarlet teen as he leaked pre under his desk.

"Is there something you wish to share with us, Mr. Fenton?" Lancer asked as the entire class turned to face him.

"NOooooo" Moaned Danny as he was forced over the edge.

"Mr. Fenton?" Lancer asked as the cum, in Danny's pants vanished. "Are you alright?"

Danny collapsed Forward panting and red-faced close to passing out.

Lancer sighed. "When Mr. Fenton wakes up tell him he has detention after school."

"I am Still awake" panted Danny looking up and showing his red face that made him look sick.

"Mr. Fenton perhaps you should go see the nurse," Lancer said frowning. "You look sick."

Standing Danny almost collapsed to his knees not noticing the ghost take over Dash.

Dash suddenly stood up. "I will take him!" He said and Lancer sighed and made a shooing motion. Dash smiled as he grabbed Danny and dragged him out the classroom.

Danny closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

Instead of taking him to the nurse Dash took a different way and pushed Danny into an empty classroom. "Now I believe you owe me something Fenton~"

Danny looked up wide-eyed and confused at what Dash meant.

Dash pinned him to the wall his knee pressed against his crotch.

Moaning Danny humped the knee his hands helpless as the bigger male held him still.

"I knew you were a slut." he chuckled as he grinds his knee against Danny's cock.

"please" Moaned Danny his cock sensitive from the earlier orgasms.

Dash smirked. "Now what should I do with you~"

Danny could not answer as he rutted against the knee.

"I demand an answer slut," Dash growled as he grabbed Danny's nipples and twisted them.

"Ah Fuck Me" Screamed Danny as he shot another load all over the knee.

Dash chuckled. "Not just yet slut~," he said as he pulled back and bent Danny over the desk and yanked down his pants. "Look at this ass," he said as he smacked Danny's ass.

Danny whimpered unaware of the possessed teen's plans to tease him for the rest of the day before the ghost got him tonight.

Dash smacked his ass, again and again, watching as Danny's cheeks turned red. "Hehe~," he said as he smacked his ass again.

for hours Danny was teased by the blonde jock as he whimpered and spilled load after load from his sensitive cock. By the time the bell rang and he headed home he was a blushing mess that had to go ghost to get home and immediately fell asleep on his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gol’s corruption spreads further as Danny gets up and goes on with his day.

Danny woke up with a dry mouth, he slowly got dressed, not noticing the new changes the ghost had brought to his body as he headed to get a glass of warm milk.  
"Danny?" Jazz asked as she was in the kitchen, a book in hand and a plate of toast before her. "Are you alright?" she asked as she noticed his outfit had changed yet again, but she kept quiet about it.

"Thirsty." Danny mumbled as he heated the glass of milk and chugged it, he let out moans as he swallowed, his outfit showing of his firm midsection and smooth legs now.

"Danny, are you sure there is nothing else wrong?" She questioned as she looked him over, trying to figure out if he was going through a phase or something.

Licking his lips, Danny shook his head before heading to school. Once he was out of the house, he felt the urge to fly so he quickly went ghost, not paying attention to the fact his suit now had a midriff and a little pouch holding his soft cock out from his body.

The sound of an engine reviving would be heard though the air. "Out of the way, Dork!" Came the loud voice of Jonny 13, as he flew by on his bike almost knocking Danny out of the sky.

Danny growled, and blasted at Johnny. His blast only ended up destroying his clothes revealing, his body to Danny. Hidden under his baggy clothes, Johnny had some muscle, he was leaner and made for speed, with a small four pack, and between his legs hanging with a pair of apple size balls and his soft cock was 10 inches. "Whoa! Not cool Brat! Those were my best clothes!"

Danny froze, staring at the thick cock. His mouth going dry as he recalled his dreams and the delicious milk.

"Uh, Purgatory to Brat, you alright there?" Johnny made his bike stop as he looked at Danny, unknowingly giving him a better view of his dick.

Unbeknownst to Danny, the Ghost of Lust moved behind Johnny and started whispering in his ear "He looks so thirsty. I bet his lips would look perfect around a thick hard dick."

Johnny's eyes for a moment flashed a dark pinkish purple as he licked his lips. "Hey kid~" he said smirking as he turned around and gripped his cock. "You are looking mighty thirsty there."

Danny licked, his lips eyes locked onto the thick dick as it slowly grew hard. “Come over here." Johnny's cock slowly started to throb and then began to stand straight up, showing just why he was known as Johnny 13.

Floating over as ordered, Danny starred mouth slightly open as he lowered his body, so he was level with the now dripping cock. Johnny's cock was as thick as his wrist. He chuckled and pushed it against Danny's face smearing it with precum. "Go on~ you know you want to take a drink~"

Latching on, Danny moaned and started sucking with all his might. Johnny groaned as he gripped his bike handles, the metal groaning under his grip. "F-fuck kid."

Bobbing his head, Danny slurped the delicious cock with his eyes closed and his own cock standing tall covered in skin-tight latex shorts. Johnny's head fell back as he groaned in pleasure. Fuck he's doing better than Kitty ever could. He thought as he placed on hand on the back of Danny's head. "Fuck yeah, slurp my cock Bitch."

Moaning, Danny slipped down until his throat was full of cock and his nose was buried in blonde musky pubes.

"Damn kid, no one’s ever been able to take me to the root!" he said smirking as he noticed Danny's hard on. "Holy fuck! Your turned on by sucking me off~!"

Giving a harder suck, Danny tried to force Johnny over the edge. Johnny gripped Danny's snow white hair and pushed him down on his cock. The ghost came with a loud moan, shooting his massive load into Danny's mouth.

Swallowing the whole load Danny moaned as he spilt his own load in his suit. He moaned in panic when he realized he had to get to school soon.

"Fuck kid, you give one hell of blow job." Johnny said as he scooted forward on his bike. "Get on, I owe ya one for the bj."

"I need to stop by the candy store first." Danny said, mounting the bike behind a nude Johnny.

"No problem, I go by there all the time." He said as he revived up his bike and zoomed through the air towards the candy store.

Danny made it to school on time, with a bag full of suckers a couple coated in pre and cum from random guys thanks to Johnny.

"Dude, where were you?" Tucker asked as he and Sam meet him at the doors to the school. "You were almost late, and what's with the suckers?"

Moaning Danny pulled out the sucker, not noticing it had changed to look like a cock head and kissed it saying, "Just craving sweets."

"Danny, the hell!" Screamed Sam, as Tucker turned away his cheeks red as the tip of the sucker Danny was sucking on. "Where the hell did you get those?! More importantly why are they shaped like that!”

Danny shrugged, popping the candy back in his mouth and walking to class ignoring his strange acting friends.

Many of the guys in Danny's class watched on as Danny sucked on each sucker. Licking from top to bottom, and kissing and sucking on the tip, he even went as far as to take a whole one into his throat. unknown to Danny, Gol struck again. 'Look at them all~ so ripe and full of cum, such a shame they don't have anywhere to release it all.' The ghost smirked. 'Perhaps a Glory hole in the bathroom~?'

Danny left at break to use the bathroom where he found the ghost's new addition to the school.

The Ghost of Lust easily spread his ever growing power among the males of the school, causing them to all grow hard and in need of a release. He then spread a rumor among them all that there was a glory hole in the boys bathroom for them to use, right at the break they all rushed towards it.

Danny forgot about his bag of sucker when the first hard dick was pushed through the hole.

The first cock was tan colored and was at least nine inches long and as thick as Danny's arm. Danny moaned as he attacked it, unaware he was being recorded by Gol for the last stage of his plan. The teen groaned as he clawed at the wall of the stall groaning and moaning as he slammed his hands against the wall. Danny quickly pulled the male to his orgasm and drank down his cum.

The male removed himself from the wall and was replaced with a dark skinned cock that was a shocking 14 inches long and as thick as a pop bottle, the head was already leaking precum.

Danny moaned as he licked and kissed every inch of the thick meat, teasing it with his tongue and hands. The dick throbbed and twitched, pre dripping from the tip like crazy as the moans and groans got louder. Swallowing it down Danny was shocked as the hole grew bigger to let the nuts through. The male shook his cock and nuts, letting a thick musky scent enter the stall and fill Danny's nose.

Danny swallowed the cock down while working the thick nuts and burying his nose in the coarse, black pubes. The man groaned as his cock throbbed more and more as he slowly approached his climax, more pre spilling into Danny's mouth.

Moaning louder Danny felt his own orgasm wash over him. The male moaned as he came. This guy came like a horse, shooting a massive stream of cum into Danny's mouth filling it right up.

Danny moaned as he sat there, full of cum. The bell rang calling all the students back to their classes. The guys all filed out of the bathroom, making their way to their last class. "Uh, Danny you in there?" Came the voice of Tucker.

The door swung open revealing Danny, licking up the last of the cum coating his face.

"I'll take that as a yeah." Tucker said as he zipped up his zipper. "Come on, let’s get to class."


End file.
